


Patience is a virtue

by moonlight_petal



Series: Patience is a virtue [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cas is a Coffeeshop Owner, D/s, Dean is a cop, Dom!Cas, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Or not, Praise Kink, Sub!Dean, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, but that's not really relevant in this, that depends I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_petal/pseuds/moonlight_petal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Dean is a Cop and Cas owns a Coffee shop.<br/>Dean had a big case at work and everything goes wrong. What's more Sammy could have been hurt, so Dean goes into full on Dean Winchester - what if mode and loses himself in his head.</p><p>Cas thinks that Dean needs to learn to calm down, be patient and accept the things he can't control, good thing he is home in time to teach Dean a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience is a virtue

**Author's Note:**

> So that is the very first smut I've written in years, seriously and the first time trying my hand in the D/s world. It didn't come out too bad I think, I'm kinda proud of it.
> 
> I would appreciate to know what you think and also I have a couple of other ideas in that specific universe, like the background story of their first meeting for example. Please let me know if you'd be interested in that.
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy the read!

If there was one thing you couldn’t describe Dean Winchester’s life as it was boring. True working for a special unit in the police force, concentrating on the high profile criminal and murder cases, that wasn’t exactly surprising.

Working with his brother, one of his best friends since college and a couple of more than awesome colleagues certainly helped making even paperwork bearable most times; if they did get a break between cases that was.

Dean was a man with a reputation around the department. He prided himself in the fact that ever since he started there not one of his partners had gotten hurt on a case. Obviously that didn’t mean that he had never gotten hurt, on the contrary. This fact probably held true because of Dean’s other commonly known personality traits, mainly being overly protective, smart but reckless and stubborn as fuck. He also had a bit of a short temper when he’s working but in the field he was always in control.

In the beginning of his career that had gotten him into trouble on a regular basis with the higher-ups but over time they obviously gave up reprimanding him, he did his job –better than anyone before to be honest- had an almost perfect solving rate and so far nothing too bad had happened.

~~**~~

And then there was Cas. Castiel Novak was a bit of an enigma. He was always calm and friendly, liked to listen to everyone’s story and had a gentle heart. He owned a little coffee shop with big comfy chairs and a couple of shelves with books. If asked why he had chosen this career path he only smiled and said _I like books and coffee, so why not?_

Castiel also did the odd job for a local paper, answering their _Advice needed_ sections from time to time. Having two degrees in journalism and psychology helped a lot in theses cases. But mainly he was a coffee shop owner who liked to read.

Castiel was also the person Dean Winchester returned to every night after a long day at the station or on a case.

The two of them had met by chance at the end of their sophomore year in college. The attraction had been almost instant and surprising for both of them but the overall relationship had started a little weird and slow. But they never parted ever since and shared now a little house on the outskirts of the city.

~~**~~

Dean was angry. Alright that probably was the understatement of the century, Dean was fucking mad. It should have been easy. They had planned the course of action for weeks now. It had taken even months of research and observations to pinpoint the day and location of the big get together of one of their most notorious criminal families in the city. It should have been one of the biggest arrests in a long time and also the start of the unravelling of at least one of the bigger criminal networks in the state.

But the whole plan shattered to pieces when one of the men they had recruited from another department had gotten a little nervous and had moved to early. That alone had betrayed their presence and sent their targets running. In the following commotion there had been no small amount of gunfire which could have cost them their lives.

But the mistake of this one man wasn’t the only reason Dean was furious. It was only the cherry on the cake to be quite honest. True they had to start from the beginning again and it would be a hell of a lot more difficult now that they knew that the force was tracking the family and that sucked. And he certainly had a few not so nice ideas for this particular officer but almost losing his brother _and_ his best friend because they were being stupid was something that got Dean’s blood to boiling point instantly.

Sam had tried to explain his idea to him and sure in theory it would have been a good idea. He and Benny could have arrested at least one of the family members from the inner circle. It could have helped them later on but the risks they had taken in the situation with bullets flying at random and people running around, it had been stupid. And even worse he knew that at least partly Sam had taken that risk because of him because he knew how important that case had been to Dean and had almost gotten himself and Benny killed in the process. Sometimes it amazed Dean that after everything they had been through together Sam still hadn’t understood that his –and Benny’s for that matter- safety always came first.

They had been lucky but that didn’t change anything in Dean’s mood. All the way back to the station, and there too, he had been yelling at them until Bobby –after someone had explained the situation to him- had left his office and sent him home. _“It was a stupid move and I understand you, boy, but yelling at them won’t change a thing now. Nothing happened, be happy about that and go home! You can’t do anything about this mess now anyway.”_ Bobby had said and had ignored each and every complaint that Dean had started after until he finally caved and left for home, silently fuming.

And that’s how Castiel found him an hour later at home. He had been working the morning shift and hadn’t expected Dean to be home until early evening. He had been surprised to see Dean’s baby in front when he’d gotten home and a nervous knot had formed in his stomach. He rarely knew details of the cases Dean worked on for safety reasons but he knew that they had planned a big mission in the field that day and finding Dean at home already wasn’t normally a good sign.

Quickly he opened the door, leaving his keys and his bag next to it.

He stopped in the doorway to the living room and raised an eyebrow. The sight of Dean, seemingly healthy and unharmed, settled his nerves but the way his partner held himself told Cas that something had indeed happened. Dean’s shoulders were tense, the knuckles of the hand that held a half empty beer bottle were white and he was pacing. Dean’s whole being emanated agitation and nervous energy.

“Dean?!” Cas spoke softly, startling the other male into turning around and into a instinctively defensive stance.

Seeing who had sneaked up on him, Dean relaxed his stance again but nothing more.

“Jesus Cas, don’t do this. One of these days I fear I’ll punch you otherwise.”

Cas huffed a laugh and stepped closer, kissing Dean quickly and looked him over more closely.

“What happened?” he wanted to know.

“Seriously? Can’t I come home early without something happening?” Dean snapped but back-pedalled again when a hard, unimpressed look met his.

“Yeah alright, never mind. Forget that I ever said that. It’s just that the mission today… hell, the whole case surrounding it was completely destroyed…” he started to explain.

Dean launched into a description of the happenings and the subsequent outcome. He ranted about incompetent officers and Sam and Benny’s lack of common sense.

He ranted and ranted and while he did so he started pacing again. For an outsider Dean very much resembled an agitated wildcat in a cage. Even from the other side of the room Cas could see Dean’s pounding heartbeat in the pulsing of the vein in his neck.

With his arms crossed over his chest he waited and observed Dean. His partner needed to vent at times. Dean usually made it a habit to bottle feelings up until they burst free on their own accord like now. But Cas could also see that it hadn’t the desired relieving effect it normally had. On the contrary, Dean worked himself up even more, losing himself in a mix of the events of the day and the possible _what ifs._

He sighed. “Dean, calm down.” But there was no reaction, no noticeable pause in Dean’s grumbling.

“Dean!” Cas tried again, louder this time but still no response. He watched Dean pacing the room another time, thoughtfully wetting his lips.

Without Dean noticing he silently made his way to the phone station, turning their answering machineon. Every incoming call would be redirected directly. Next he locked the front door and turned off the door bell before he returned to the living room.

“Dean!” he said again, looking at the other expectantly, his normally deep and husky voice just a bit lower with a steely edge that brooked no argument.

Cas had purposefully waited until Dean had turned to him again because he loved to observe his partner when he did that.

The one word stopped Dean in his tracks although it wasn’t the word but the voice that did it. Dean’s green eyes snapped up to look into stormy blue ones. That look set a series of almost imperceptible changes in motion that altered Dean’s whole demeanour. It began with the widening of Dean’s eyes and a slight dilation of the pupils, a small gasp followed by a mouth snapping shut. Dean straightened his tense shoulders and lowered his head a bit.

“Cas?” he replied silently, breathing slower already but heavier too.

With measured steps Cas walked up to Dean, directing his eyes back to his own with one hand under his chin.

“You’ve been ignoring me, Dean.” He whispered in the same even tone. “I’ve been telling you to calm down but you didn’t listen. I don’t like it when you don’t listen, Dean!”

A faint red flush appeared on Dean’s cheeks at these words and he averted his eyes ashamed since Cas still held his chin in place.

A small smile played over Cas lips at that.

“Now there, look at me Dean.” He waited until he looked into green eyes again. “I’m not angry with you. I’m not _pleased_ with being ignored but I’m not angry. I understand your worry very well, Dean, it’s the same I feel every single time you walk out of this door.” Cas gestured in the direction of their front door but Dean’s eyes never left his own.

“But you never heard me complain as long as you came back to me unharmed, have you?” Dean shook his head in the negative slightly but that wasn’t what Cas wanted.

“Let’s try this again. Have you, Dean?” he asked again, voice harder than before, resulting in a small hitch in Dean’s breathing.

“No Cas.” He answered obediently, Cas’ pleased smile in return lighting up his eyes in happiness.

“Now Dean, why is that, you think? I will tell you. It’s because I am patient and keep calm. I know whatever happens out there is outside of my control because it is your job. The same as it is Sam and Benny’s. You can direct them but you can’t control all their decisions, Dean. You need to learn to be patient and calm about the things they do that are outside of your control especially if it’s risky what they do. And we both know that you are way more prone to putting your life at risk than those two or would you deny that?”

Dean swallowed hard, everything in him wanted to look away again because he could see Cas’ own worry and fear of the day that Dean won’t come home from a case way too clearly in the blue eyes and that made him feel guilty and uncomfortable. But he knew better than to try.

“No Cas.” He whispered again, almost soundlessly.

“That’s right and because I refuse to allow my partner to be a hypocritical asshole, I believe you need another lesson in patience and keeping calm, Dean. Don’t you agree?” Finally Cas let go of Dean’s chin and straightened his back a bit, smiling almost indulgently when he heard the silent affirmative.

Now that he broke the connection Dean had permission to avert his eyes again if he wanted but the darkened green orbs never left Cas’ face, his lips to be precise. He didn’t move or speak but waited for Cas’ next move or order.

His smile grew a little wider with pride when he observed Dean. He still could see the raw emotion of Dean’s previous agitation in his tense muscles and in his eyes (although overlain by arousal and respect) but he also saw Dean’s effort of waiting patiently and that was the whole point of the exercise after all. Gently he cupped Dean’s cheek with one hand, marvelling at the way the other leaned into the touch, eyelids fluttering and softly sighing.

“Well done, love. You’re already beginning to learn.” He murmured soothingly and touched his lips to Dean’s softly as a reward, earning himself a soft whimper.

“Now go and wait for me in our bedroom. Remove your clothes except your underwear while you wait. No rushing it, Dean, remember be patient, fold your clothes. I don’t want to see anything on the floor, understood?” he fixed Dean with another hard look.

“Yes Cas!” Dean nodded.

“Good, I’ll be with you shortly.” He watched Dean go off with a smile which slowly turned into a small smirk when he thought about what he would be doing to Dean soon. “Oh and Dean, you are not to touch yourself, just so we’re clear!” he added, noting the twitch of Dean’s hands amusedly.

~~**~~

Dean stood waiting next to a neat pile of folded clothes on the laundry box at the end of their bed. He felt the excited flutter in his stomach, but he just couldn’t relax. Cas had effectively drawn him out of the tight web of thoughts while he was talking to him but now that he was alone again, it was a hell of a lot more difficult to keep those thoughts of work at bay. Cas wouldn’t be amused if he came in here to find him caught in his own head again.

Not that it would be a problem for the dark-haired man to get him to focus again. Even though it had been years now, Dean still was amazed by how easily Cas took complete control over him. Sure in the beginning it had been pretty hard for him to actually give into that, giving into what his body reacted to without question. It had taken time for him to fight against all those things about _a real man has to be in control_ and _giving away control makes you weak_ that had been drilled into his head all his life and embrace that part of himself. But Cas had been patient with him, they had learned together since the situation had been new to him as well and now he trusted Cas with his life basically. Without a doubt he knew that whatever would happen was in his best interest. And Dean knew that Cas was right, of course, he needed to learn to let go of the things outside of his control.

And so he waited, breathing deeply and desperately trying to keep his thoughts focused on _Cas_ and _calm_ and _patience_ , he wanted to be good for Cas.

When the door opened his eyes snapped up immediately searching for Cas’ blue ones, taking note of Cas’ clothes only as an afterthought. He had left the black vest he had been wearing outside, his white dress shirt had the top three buttons undone and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. All in all Cas was definitely overdressed in Dean’s opinion but he knew better than to say that out loud. He had a lesson in patience waiting for him he didn’t want to add to that by being demanding.

Cas looked Dean over slowly, humming in appreciation. His gaze fell to the pile of clothes and his smile widened. Softly he trailed his fingertips over Dean’s cheek down to his throat, feeling the slight bob of his Adam’s apple when he swallowed.

“Well aren’t you an obedient little beauty.” He praised softly, grinning at the conflicting reaction his words triggered, Dean’s eyes brightened at being praised but his nostrils flared at the same time due to being called a _little beauty._ Being called _little_ never went well with Dean which wasn’t surprising with that moose of a brother and especially so when Cas said it since he was slightly shorter than Dean. And being called a _beauty_ well Cas was still waiting for the day that Dean started to believe him. But he wanted Dean to learn to keep calm so a little teasing had to be involved, Cas wouldn’t hit on insecurities like that so heavily in a situation like this.

Cas took hold of Dean’s left hand and tugged softly.

“Turn around, Dean!”

Dean didn’t hesitate he squeezed the strong hand in his and turned, gasped silently when Cas went for his neck directly placing breathy open mouthed kisses down his neck and from shoulder to shoulder.

“The state you are in tense all over, it’s not healthy. You need to calm down and relax before this happens, Dean.” He sighed and Dean couldn’t say if it was meant as a statement, a reprimand or if Cas was truly disappointed. He didn’t like not knowing.

“Well, you’ll learn.” Cas pulled back slightly. “Lie down on the bed, Dean, on your back. Make yourself comfortable, you’ll be there a while.” He smiled with a light-hearted tone.

It didn’t take Dean long to find a comfortable position it was their bed after all. Now that he was able to look at Cas again he followed his lover smiled when he sat down next to him, taking the hand closest to him in his own again.

“Now Dean…”

He placed soft kisses to Dean’s palm, his wrist and his elbow while slowly pulling the hand over Dean’s head to the headboard, curling his fingers around one of the poles there, before leaning over him and repeating the same with his other arm.

“… I want you to keep your hands there at all times, understood?”

Dean flexed his fingers around the poles experimentally but didn’t move them otherwise.

“I know that this won’t be easy for you without being tied down but I want you to make an effort to keep calm enough to keep your hands right there no matter what will happen later.”

While he explained this Cas had opened the bottom drawer of their bedside table, the drawer Dean knew held their small collection of toys.

He frowned when he saw the length of dark red silk rope since Cas had said he wouldn’t be tied down. The unspoken question earned him a smile.

“This will serve as a reminder.” Cas said leaning over Dean again, pressing a quick kiss to his nose on the way before his loosely looped the rope around Dean’s wrists. “This won’t hold you at all but the feeling of the rope should be enough.” It was an explanation as much as a challenge to kindle Dean’s determination to please and not make it necessary for Cas to actually tighten the rope to the bed.

And Cas was right, the weight of the soft rope moving with the slightest shift of Dean’s hands was a good reminder for now, he only hoped that it’ll work later on too when lust will be coursing through his body and every muscle will sing with the desire to touch.

Cas’ eyes were twinkling with satisfaction when he appeared in Dean’s line of sight before capturing his lips in a deep kiss that left Dean panting and with his eyes shut.

“You know now what to do, Dean. Let me help you relax.” He whispered seductively and got a low groan in return.

Dean didn’t need to see what Cas was doing next, the tell-tale dip of the mattress and the sudden weight on top of him told him enough. The other was straddling him now and although Cas was careful not to lean on him the definite _almost_ touch send sparks of arousal up and down Dean’s spine.

Cas started with soft kisses along his jaw following an invisible line to his ear. Giving Cas the space he needed, Dean let his head roll to the side taking in a shuddering breath when the other arrived at his ear letting warm, damp air dance over before he traced the ear shell with his tongue and soft nibbles.

Dean couldn’t help the soft moan, Cas knew fully well that his ears were extremely sensitive and sent his blood almost instantly between legs. Cas huffed out a chuckle that sent goose bumps up Dean’s scalp when it hit the wet trail.

But the dark haired man didn’t stop his ministrations; he continued his trail of butterfly kisses and nibbles down Dean’s neck to his throat forcing him to press his head back into the pillow when he licked one thick strip over his Adam’s apple and further to the other side, repeating the teasing to the other ear.

Another soft moan rumbled from Dean’s lips accompanied by a little squirming.

Cas’ eyes snapped up to check on Dean’s hands but they still were where they should be although a lot tighter than before.

“Calm down!” he whispered and scraped his teeth over the earlobe before he lowered his head to continue his path at Dean’s shoulder.

His touches were barely there butterfly kisses alternating with his insisting fingertips digging deep into tense muscles, massaging until they were as soft and relaxed as they could be.

Cas scooted a little lower rubbing purposely against the prominent hardness that strained against Dean’s boxer briefs earning himself a louder moan this time.

“Patience, Dean!” he reminded the other, blowing a hot breath over his nipples but ignoring them otherwise for now.

But it was enough to send another shiver down Dean’s spine.

Wet open mouthed kisses were placed on every single inch of skin of Dean’s chest but not where he wanted them most. With a frustrated little whine he arched his back to get Cas closer although he knew that it wouldn’t work.

Sure enough the lips vanished completely and Cas pressed him back down on the mattress with his hand, a disappointed look on his face.

“What did I just say, Dean?” he asked sternly.

With a mix of guilt, defiance and frustrated arousal Dean met Cas’ eyes.

“Patience…” he repeated tightly.

“Exactly. Be patient, Dean. What I do or won’t do is outside of your control. You need to keep calm and be patient, don’t work yourself up and hurt yourself.” Cas lifted the pressure from his chest, his hands only touching lightly. “Take a deep breath and calm down.”

For a short moment they stared at one another but then Cas observed approvingly the up and down of Dean’s chest when he took a deep breath calming himself. A soft smile played over Cas’ lips when Dean visibly relaxed again without losing a bit of the arousal burning in those green eyes.

“Good boy…” he murmured appreciatively, leaning down again and finally giving the attention Dean had wanted.

He pressed soft kisses around the right nipple, flicking his tongue over it when it hardened against his lips. With a wicked smile he grazed his teeth over it, playing with the nub before he moved to the other side and repeated the same. Cas felt the soft vibrations of an otherwise voiceless moan in Dean’s chest. He loved the way he could take Dean apart piece by delicious piece.

After a while Cas moved further down, kissing, nibbling and lapping at Dean’s toned abs, all the while stroking his sides soothingly.

Dean held on quite well interrupted by the occasional moan and whimper because Cas knew all the places that drove him crazy but all in all he managed to keep relatively calm.

That changed again soon after when Cas moved to his bellybutton. Cas looked up and caught Dean’s gaze through his eyelashes when he descended again tracing the tip of his tongue along the bellybutton, nipping on the rim before thrusting inside repeatedly, hinting at and promising the things to come.

The feeling and the display sent a hot spike of pleasure through Dean directly to his cock. He couldn’t help the loud moan the ripped from his lips nor could he stop his own hips from bucking up in a desperate attempt to get some friction.

“Cas!” he panted. He hadn’t realized the quickening of his own breathing, too caught up in feeling what Cas was doing to him on the one hand and the need to please and keep calm on the other.

Cas’ reaction was instantaneous, easily he moved out of Dean’s way denying him the relieve of even the tiniest bit of friction. He quickly resettled himself between Dean’s legs, only point of connection being one hand splayed over the quivering muscles of his stomach.

“Dean.” He almost growled his own arousal and need apparent in the low and gravelly timbre. “Patience… breath… calm down… relax…”

He waited until the soft keening noises stopped and Dean’s breathing evened out again.

“That’s it.”

He chanced a quick look at Dean’s hands and pride flashed over his face. The white knuckles told him that it took the other an enormous effort to keep them in place but he hadn’t moved them from the position Cas had put them in.

“You’re doing so well, Dean…” he praised then and rewarded the other with a kiss to the clothed tip of his erection.

When he heard the strangled moan that escaped Dean at that, Cas wondered with a chuckle if his intended reward wasn’t actually more of a torture for his lover.

With a low moan rumbling in his own throat he mouthed along the hard length, lingering a little longer on the wet patch in Dean’s dark blue boxer briefs, relishing the taste of his pre-come.

It didn’t take long until Cas could feel Dean shake under him again from the effort of fighting to stop himself from moving his hips. He’d also resumed his little symphony of needy moans which made Cas smile.

He pulled back again, waited a little for Dean to settle down and moved to help him a bit by gripping his hip und pinning it to the mattress with one hand while he trailed the other down Dean’s thigh and pulling it up, bending it a little.

Cas abandoned the centre of Dean’s arousal and moved further down, kissing and biting his way along Dean’s inner thigh, sucking a deep red mark into the sensitive skin, breathing a hot “ _Mine!”_ into it.

By the time he arrived at the knee, Cas returned to put the other thigh through the same process and went even further down to the calves.

When he came to Dean’s feet he pressed loving kisses to every toe, got a breathless chuckle and a wriggle in return. Cas then slipped of the bed and looked at the picture that Dean was lying on the bed.

Dean was an aroused mess that much was obvious. The skin of his whole body was flushed and the normally green eyes were almost black now. The soft cloth of the underwear was straining more than ever and the wet patch had gotten bigger too.

“If only you could see yourself, you _are_ beautiful, Dean!” he murmured capturing Dean’s eyes in a hot gaze. Slowly he started to undress himself, one button at a time, revealing more and more skin for Dean’s viewing pleasure, only pausing when Dean started squirming on the bed again. He didn’t need to say a word a slight narrowing of his eyes conveyed the message and Dean’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment, his chest heaving in deep breaths in an effort to calm himself again.

Cas waited until Dean’s eyes were on him again before he resumed his little striptease, all the while touching and teasing himself on the way, doing all the things to himself that Dean so obviously wanted to do but couldn’t.

He had to interrupt his show a second time after he let his own shorts fall to the floor and had gripped his own hardness and stroked it a couple of times, moaning lewdly.

After Dean had settled down another time Cas crawled up the bed again, pressing another quick kiss to the wet patch before he gripped the elastic waistband and slowly pulled the garment down Dean’s legs. He got another groan in response that was partly relieved that the last barrier finally was removed and partly frustrated because that also meant that he now definitely got only any friction if Cas wanted him to.

“Hush!” Cas whispered amusedly, blowing a hot breath over the wet tip of Dean’s erection.

He waited for a couple of heartbeats, looking up at Dean only a few inches over the hot flesh.

It would have been so easy, Dean only needed to lift his hips a bit and he would feel Cas’ lips where he wanted them the most and Cas waited, observed the struggle and smiled proudly when Dean closed his eyes and started taking deep breaths again without prompting this time, calming himself, submitting to the situation that was outside of his control.

“Doing so well, love. I’m proud of you.” Cas whispered swiping his tongue over the wet tip of Dean’s erection, smiling at the happy expression his words had put on Dean’s face and the deep groan his action triggered.

Now that his lover had gotten the hang of the lesson he was trying to teach him, Cas decided that it was time to step it up a bit and make it a bit more difficult for Dean.

He let his eyelids flutter close and took a deep breath, taking in the scent that was so characteristically Dean. Softly he mouthed along the hard length now undisturbed by the cotton barrier. Starting at the shaft he trailed his lips up alternating between lightly nipping and licking at the velvety skin until his reach the tip accompanied by Dean’s soft whimpering which grew in volume the further he went.

A sound between a cry and a moan echoed through the room when Cas enveloped the head with his lips for the first time. He smiled around his mouthful but didn’t stop playing with his tongue at the slit, lapping up the pre-come and massaging the more prominent vein on the underside.

Every muscle in Dean’s body started shaking at some point in an effort not to move too much. His whole focus was directed at the wet warmth that surrounded his cock so deliciously and the sole thought not to thrust into it, instinctively knowing that Cas would stop immediately if he did that.

Cas always enjoyed taking his sweet time with Dean’s cock, loved the heavy weight on his tongue, the taste and especially the sounds he could draw from Dean’s lips. But a more obvious movement from above which he registered at the corner of his eye, followed by a scratchy splintering noise and a low whine got his attention.

He pulled away and looked up at Dean. His lover whimpered and looked almost offended back at him.

“What? Why did you stop? What did I do?” he asked hoarsely, trying to catch his breath.

Cas watched him steadily until Dean calmed down again, waiting if he would find out himself. While he waited he crawled up the length of Dean’s body, careful not to touch but now able again to look into the eyes that once were bright green but were pitch black now.

Taking deep breaths and watching Cas coming closer, Dean calmed down again, the focus he had before shifting and now he registered a lot more again. The look on Cas’ face was difficult to read but he didn’t look too disappointed. Just after that observation Dean realized two other things, first was the changed position of the weight of the rope on his left arm and second was a slightly throbbing sting in the same hand.

 _Oh._ He thought and his eyes snapped back to Cas and then slowly backwards. It was an awkward angle but he managed to catch a look at his own hands. True enough, without realizing it he obviously moved his hand up the pole he was gripping but not only moved it, in his unconscious effort not to move it he had dragged his fingernails along the wood. But it wasn’t the scratches that were the slightly scary part but the broken nail on his middle finger and the bloody trail under it from where he ripped his nail bed a bit without noticing it. _Well, that explains the stinging sensation._

Dean blinked and looked back at Cas.

“If I remember correctly your job was to keep your hands where I put them, Dean, not to hurt yourself.” He sighed with a small smile.

“I’m sorry, Cas.” Dean murmured and his gaze flickered back to his own hand guiltily.

Cas stretched a little more to place a soft kiss to Dean’s fingertips before leaning back again, kissing the guilty expression away from his lips.

“Shh, don’t worry about it I’ll take care of that later. But that’s one of the reasons we’re doing this, Dean. You got agitated and caught up in your own head again and didn’t even realize when you harmed yourself. You need to stay calm.” Cas explained again, breathing hotly against Dean’s ear.

“Easier said than done, Cas…” Dean huffed. “I’m trying my best here.” a hint of offence and frustration to his tone.

“I know you do, Dean. And that’s all I expect from you. I’m aware that it’s not easy and that I’m pushing your limits. But I need you to realize that in here, I’m taking care of you if you should ultimately fail to stay calm but out there you need to take better care of yourself and remember to stay calm, you understand?”

Dean took a shuddering breath and –closing his eyes- leaned a little more into the soft kisses that Cas was peppering along his neck. He understood what Cas was saying and it was true. In the safety of their bedroom Cas would take care of him, pushing him until he tumbled over the edge. He trusted Cas with his life but outside of this room he needed to get a better grip, keeping in mind the things Cas so easily taught him while making love to him to prevent a similar situation like today. Because next time it could happen not after but during a mission and that way too easily could cost lives.

“I understand, Cas, I do.”

And along with the utterance of the words it was like something clicked into place and Dean relaxed visibly. He sighed and almost melted into the sheets and Cas’ soft touches. His breathing evened out, still heavy and a little faster than usual, but less laboured and his heart beat slowed a bit as well. He truly calmed down without losing a bit of the excited arousal coursing through his body. He just relaxed completely enjoying that Cas would take care of him.

The obvious change made Cas smile brighter than ever before. It told him even more than words that Dean had understood what he wanted to show him and that he accepted that he was right. It also told him that Dean trusted him with his life without restraint and that made him incredibly happy.

While he continued kissing and nibbling on Dean’s neck, marking him for all the world to see, he soothingly trailed his hands down Dean’s sides to his thighs pulling them up and spreading his legs more.

When both their erections brushed against each other following that motion they both moaned softly.

“Cas…” slipped from Dean’s lips breathlessly and the dark haired man smiled, nipping on one nipple again.

“I know…” he whispered back.

Being distracted like that Dean hadn’t noticed the soft _click_ of the lube bottle nor the way Cas had shifted slightly and positioned himself for better access.

The first cool touch of a lube covered fingertip against his entrance however brought him back to reality. A low groan escaped him and he couldn’t help the slight squirm. But other than before Cas didn’t reprimand him this time but pressed his finger a little closer, circling the rim, massaging the lube in and relaxing the muscles before he pushed the tip in.

A string of moans and sighs and _Cas_ accompanied Cas work and he enjoyed every single one of them, once again exploring Dean’s chest and stomach with his lips and tongue while he continued the preparation, taking his time with first one, then two and finally three fingers. He repeated the process with every finger, thrusting in and twisting it until he found Dean’s prostate pushing him closer and closer to the edge, just to pull back and pause until Dean had settled down again. It was a game they played often he could read Dean like a book always knew exactly when to stop and when he could push a little further.

But watching and listening to Dean took its toll on Cas too and finally he pulled his hand back, leaving Dean wanting and whimpering.

He made sure to coat his own cock with enough lube, stroking a couple of times and moaning deeply.

With the tip positioned directly at the entrance Cas leaned up again, bracing himself left and right of Dean’s head holding eye contact for a bit.

He waited, matched his own breathing to Dean’s and smiled when his lover couldn’t take it anymore and a needy _Cas, please_ left his lips.

But he wouldn’t rush this and so he captured Dean’s lips in a deep kiss, distracting him completely from everything else. When he was sure that he had Dean’s full attention on his lips he pushed forward slowly breaching the ring of muscles.

Gasping Dean broke the kiss, pressing his head back into the pillow with a long and loud moan that lasted as long as it took Cas to push in completely.

For a minute or two afterwards Cas rested his forehead on the pillow next to Dean both men breathing heavily, desperately trying to calm down and pull back from the edge the tightness and slow drag and burn had pushed them to.

Cas was the first to regain his composure, pressing his lips gently to Dean’s shoulder before looking at him again with a loving gaze, silently asking _Are you alright?_

Dean took another moment before he returned Cas’ look, slowly lifting his head and whispered _Yes_ against his lips.

It was all the invitation he needed before he slowly pulled back and pushed back in. When it came to that Cas had the impeccable ability to always find the perfect rhythm for the both of them.

It started slow and sensual, dancing on the fine line between amazing and torturous. They kissed every so often but most of the time they were just breathing and moaning into each other, sharing eye contact like the other would disappear the moment they blinked.

It was a gentle build up but Dean had been pushed one too many times before to endure the slow pace for too long. He enjoyed it for sure but the burning need for _more_ became more and more unbearable.

It was like Cas could feel the restless energy emanating from Dean and smiled into yet another kiss when he noticed Dean’s honest but failing effort to have patience and not demand something that was entirely in Cas’ control. It was yet another confirmation that the exercise had been a success.

He waited another moment before he rewarded Dean with a wordless groan of himself and picked up the speed and intensity of his thrusts, angling them _just right_ on every other thrust, eliciting the most beautiful sounds from Dean.

Cas felt his own orgasm building deep within himself, he knew it wouldn’t take much more. He pulled back a bit from Dean’s lips watched his flushed face for the slightest change. He knew Dean was close, pushed him even closer with every jab to his prostate until he could feel the tell-tale first contractions of Dean’s muscles, the high-pitched keening noises filling the room.

He waited until the very last second before Cas stopped in his tracks, buried deeply in Dean who whined almost like a wounded animal, so close but not there entirely. It was torture for Cas too since he was almost as close as Dean but he couldn’t help the low chuckle as a desperate glare hit him.

He waited a heartbeat and another before he leaned down carefully breathing hotly into Dean’s ear before whispering in the same voice that had started all this. “Come.”

Dean’s body reacted to the command before his mind could really catch up and with a guttural moan he arched his back, coming hard and untouched over his and Cas’ stomach and chests, clenching tightly around Cas.

It was that what brought Cas in motion again, thrusting deeply into Dean again, prolonging his orgasm until it was too much for him as well and he tipped over the edge, coming with a loud moan of his own deep in Dean’s body.

Both men came slowly down from the orgasmic high, taking shuddering breaths before Cas found Dean’s lips again and claimed them in a deep kiss full of love.

He also used the kiss to distract Dean from the discomfort when he carefully pulled out. Unfortunately it didn’t work and Dean whimpered again at the loss of their intimate connection.

Gently Cas broke the kiss and reached up to pull off the soft rope around Dean’s wrists, slowly pulling Dean’s arms down and between them. Softly he kissed his hands and rubbed the feeling back into them after holding them up for so long.

Cas also carefully examined the damage Dean did to his own fingers but it wasn’t too bad.

He gathered Dean in his arms and pulled him on his side so that they both were lying on their sides facing each other, tangling their legs together also.

“Are you alright?” he whispered, pressing soft kisses to Dean’s cheek and ear.

Dean hummed in response, mirroring Cas’ movements and nuzzling his neck and ear.

“I’m fine, thanks to you…” he murmured. “I love you, Cas!” he breathed almost inaudibly if not said directly to Cas’ ear.

Cas smiled. Dean, being a creature of action more than words rarely said that out loud and Cas treasured the moments when he did even more. It always was something special then and it told him that Dean also was truly grateful for what happened between them.

He took a moment, savouring the moment and breathing in Dean deeply before answering.

“I love you, Dean.”

For a while they shared the comfortable silence and enjoyed a bit of post-orgasmic dozing together before Cas slowly pulled back, pressing his lips to Dean’s nose, grinning when the other scrunched it up.

“How about we take a shower now and I’ll give you a proper massage and after that I’ll prepare some dinner.” He murmured.

“That sounds like one of the best ideas you had. Will there be dessert?” Dean sleepily looked up into -now clear- blue eyes.

Cas chuckled again. His lover was too predictable.

“Of course there will be dessert. I brought pie from the shop, love.”

Dean’s face brightened like a sun of its own at the mentioning of pie.

“Well, what are we waiting for then.” He grinned but pushed his hand into Cas’ hair and pulled him in another deep kiss, not moving at all.

“For what indeed.” Cas laughed against Dean’s soft lips.  


End file.
